Missions in Grand Theft Auto IV
=Missions in GTA IV= *Edit **History ---- http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/4/4a/Exclamation_mark.gif Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details are in the text which follows.---- The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. The list is done in a logical order in which it can lock chronologicaly with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total, there are 91 main missions. Which are the following: 'Broker-Dukes-Bohan Missions'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=1Edit There are 33 missions overall in Broker-Dukes and Bohan. (26 in Broker-Dukes, 7 in Bohan) Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic - Drive Roman to his apartment. *It's Your Call - Drive Roman to a hardware store and lose the loan sharks. *Three's a Crowd - Pick up Mallorie and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place and go to buy new clothes. Michelle *First Date - Take Michelle bowling and drive her back home. Roman Bellic *Bleed Out - Save Roman from the loan sharks Bledar, Kalem and Dardan, and kill them. *Easy Fare - Drive Jermaine to the lockup and lose the cops. *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob, watch over the meeting and kill the gang members there. Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Smash the owner's window to pay his debts and take the money to Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Chase laundromat owner by car and force him to pay his debts. *Clean Getaway - Travel by train to steal a car, go to the car wash and drive it over to Vlad's lockup. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Kill or spare Ivan Bytchkov. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir Glebov. *Crime and Punishment - Meet Mikhail Faustin, and steal the truck of TVs and drive it to the lockup. Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph and his friends, reclaim the money and go to gun store. *Final Destination - Kill Lenny Petrovic. *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels and his biker friends. *Rigged to Blow - Go to a truck full of explosives, and without damaging it too much, take it to the garage. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Go to the internet cafés, and also meet Brucie Kibbutz. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Drive Jacob to make another drug deal and revenge the dealers for set-up deal. *Shadow - Get to a dealer, follow him to his apartment, then kill the guys in it. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Kill Mikhail Faustin. *Russian Revolution - Escape Dimitri and Bulgarin's ambush with Jacob's help. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and garage and move to Bohan. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Find a cop car, track down and kill Lyle Rivas. *Easy as Can Be - Steal a car and eliminate the guys protecting it. *Out of the Closet - Use the Internet, set up a date with Tom Rivas, and then kill him. *No. 1 - Win a Street Race. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - "Clean" the streets from drug dealers. *Street Sweeper - "Clean" the dealers from a car. [http://gta.wikia.com/Elizabeta_Torres Elizabeta Torres] *Luck of the Irish - As the Sniper Rifle introductory mission, watch over Packie McReary's deal. *Blow Your Cover - Supervise Johnny Klebitz's Heroin deal alongside Playboy X. [http://gta.wikia.com/Manny_Escuela Manny Escuela] *The Puerto Rican Connection - Chase a train then kill the guys who get off it. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Steal the crack from abandoned hospital building in Colony Island and take out everyone who's getting on your way. *Have a Heart - Take the bodies of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to The Doctor nearby. 'Algonquin-Alderney Missions'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=2Edit Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Identify the blackmailer, kill him and take the pictures to Francis. *Final Interview - Setup a job interview to meet Tom Goldberg, kill him and take his files back to Francis. *Holland Nights - Kill or spare Clarence Little. *Lure - Kill the target by luring him to the window. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Steal the truck from the Triads and drive it to Ray Boccino's lockup. *Waste Not Want Knots - Steal the money from the Ancelotti Family, take out everyone who's in your way and escape with a boat. *Three Leaf Clover - Rob the Bank of Liberty, get your way out of the area, lose your wanted level and unlock Alderney. Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Kill Anthony Spoleto by attaching a Car Bomb to his car then blowing it up at a meet. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Kill Frankie Garone. Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Kill the construction union members, and also meet Dwayne Forge. *Photo Shoot - Use your new phone to snap a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Kill Jayvon Simson and kill or spare Cherise Glover. *Undress to Kill - Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing the Trunchez Brothers. Playboy X *The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation - Rescue the kidnapped Roman Bellic. United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Kill Oleg Minkov. *Portrait of a Killer - Kill Adam Dimayev. *Dust Off - Steal a Helicopter that you'll use in Paper Trail. *Paper Trail - Use the Helicopter stolen in Dust Off to ally with Little Jacob and kill Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Kill Teddy Benavidez. *Taking in the Trash - Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally alongside Luca Silvestri and his crew. *Meltdown - Kill Luca and his crew to retrieve the Diamonds, then take them back to Ray. *Museum Piece - Go to The Libertonian with Johnny Klebitz, and then escape the ambush. *No Way on the Subway - Kill Jim Fitzgerald and his biker friend. *Weekend at Florian's - Encounter Florian Cravic with Roman at your side with Talbot's help. *Late Checkout - Kill Issac Roth and the Jewish Mob. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Kill Bucky Sligo and his crew. *Babysitting - Watch over Kim Young-Guk and kill the boats attacking him. *Tunnel of Death - Ally with Packie to park a truck in Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van, kidnap its inhabitant Aiden O'Malley and kill him. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Kill Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Attend Francis/Derrick's funeral and transport their body to their graveyard fighting off attackers. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her - Contact with Gracie Ancelotti via phone number in Autoeroticar.com and kidnap her. *Ransom - Take a picture of the kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti with cellphone camera to show the Ancelotti Family you do have her. *She's a Keeper - Transport Gracie to another safehouse. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Meet two associates of the Ancelotti Family so you can trade Gracie for the Diamonds alongside Packie, then escape Ray Bulgarin's ambush. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Kill the homophobic man hating Bernie Crane. *Union Drive - Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri Rascalov and kill them. *Buoys Ahoy - Chase and kill the Russian goons of Dimitri in boat chase with Bernie. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal a truck with the Heroin from Algonquin Triads. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Overseeing the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons. *Payback - Kill the Pavano goons as payback for their betrayal in Pegorino's Pride. Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Escort Bobby Jefferson to City Hall. *Dining Out - Kill Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Destroy the Russian coke vans. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Steal the Russian's coke boats. *Trespass - Kill Charles Matteo. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Go to Frankie Gallo, then escape from the Feds. Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Kill Anthony Corrado. *Pest Control - Kill Ray Boccino. United Liberty Paper *That Special Someone - Confront with Darko Brevic and kill or spare him. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Exact Revenge or Strike a Deal with your enemy, Dimitri Rascalov. 'Deal Ending'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=3Edit Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right - Fight your way to get your promised money with Phil Bell. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding alone. Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy - Chase and kill Dimitri Rascalov. 'Revenge Ending'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=4Edit Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold - Kill Dimitri Rascalov. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate. Little Jacob *Out of Commission - Chase and kill Jimmy Pegorino. 'Side Missions'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=5Edit *Taxi Driver - Drive a Taxi for Roman. *Most Wanted and Vigilante - Use the Police Computer to locate Wanted people and kill them *Random Characters - Meet random characters, including some you met before (e.g. Hossan Ramzy and Gracie Ancelotti) and do various jobs for them. *Exotic Exports - Steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Steal cars for Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassinate people for The Fixer. 'Online Missions'http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Missions_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=6Edit *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II